Examples of known molding systems are (amongst others): (i) the HyPET (TRADEMARK) Molding System, (ii) the Quadloc (TRADEMARK) Molding System, (iii) the Hylectric (TRADEMARK) Molding System, and/or (iv) the HyMET (TRADEMARK) Molding System, all manufactured by Husky Injection Molding Systems (Location: Canada; Web Site: www.husky.ca).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,051 (Inventor: WRIGHT et al.; Published: Jun. 10, 1980) discloses a stripper arrangement for an injection mold, which has a plate driven via a rack and pinion by a lost motion link to ensure positive stripping.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,981 (Inventor: BROWN; Published: Oct. 11, 1983) discloses an injection molding machine with supported stack mold inner plates, which has an intermediate platen with outrigger arms terminating in part-cylindrical shoes engaging tie-bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,196 (Inventor: ZIV-AV et al.; Published: Jan. 13, 1998) discloses a tie bar-less clamp mechanism for an injection molding machine, which has platens mounted by pivots to separate a base and clamping frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,666 (Inventor: DISIMONE et al.; Published: Jan. 13, 1998) discloses an injection molding machine that is configured to support a stack mold that has a number of molding stations. The injection molding machine includes structure for supporting sets of mold plates and primary and secondary motion means in the form of linked arms for opening and closing all the molds simultaneously with uniform strokes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,811 (Inventor: LOOIJE et al.; Published: Dec. 5, 2000) discloses a carrier assembly for supporting a mold center section of a stack mold. The carrier assembly has a pair of mold supports to which the mold center section can be attached. Each mold support is movable along a linear rail attached to the base of a molding machine and has at least one block containing a linear bearing mounted thereto for engaging the linear rail. Each mold support further includes a linkage assembly for connecting the mold support to other platens so as to synchronize movement of each mold support with movement of at least one other platen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,075 (Inventor: SCHAD et al.; Published: Jan. 7, 2003) discloses a stack mold injection molding machine for molding articles, which includes a stack mold system including a carrier assembly with two mold supports, an actuator and a rotary union.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,247 (Inventor: GLAESENER et al.; Published: Oct. 24, 2006) discloses a linkage assembly for opening and closing a level stack mold, which includes two short pivoting arms connected to an anchor point, extending arms pivotally connected to carriers at its midpoint, and pair of arms extending between each assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,268 (Inventor: DISIMONE; Published: Jun. 12, 2007) discloses a mold set guidance system for an injection molding machine, which has: (i) slightly raised surface on guide slots, that initially moves a core plate away from a machine face, and (ii) a wedge shaped portion at base of the guide slots.
United States Patent Application Number US 2006/0263470 (Inventor: VANDERPLOEG et al.; Published: Nov. 23, 2006) discloses, at paragraph 57: “a side view of the FIG. 2 embodiment showing the mold halves in the closed position. The figure shows the servo motors, the core plate, the cores, the cavity plate, the hot runner plates, and the hot runner. Secondary harmonic linkages are used transfer motion among the several pairs of mold core/cavity plates to ensure properly timed opening/closing of the mold plates.”
United States Patent Application Number US 2007/0213868 (Inventor: MORTAZAVI et al.; Published: Sep. 13, 2007) discloses a system that includes a mold-moving assembly that is cooperative with an insert-forming station to form an insert at least in part. The mold-moving assembly is also cooperative with an overmolding station to overmold another insert previously formed by the insert-forming station in cooperation with the mold-moving assembly. The mold- moving  assembly, when so actuated, moves inserts between the insert-forming station and the overmolding station. Operation of the insert-forming station and operation of the overmolding station overlap one another at least in part.
United States Patent Application Number US 2007/0250207 (Inventor: MACDONALD et al.; Published: Oct. 25, 2007) discloses a system including a mold-moving assembly configured to: cooperate with a molding station to mold a molded article, cooperate with an insert-integration station to integrate an insert with the molded article that was molded by the molding station in cooperation with the mold-moving assembly, and move molded articles between the molding station and the insert-integration station.